The Love behind Violence
by dry queen and tita undomiel
Summary: The first A History of Violence fanfiction.The upcoming film directed by David Cronenberg with Viggo Mortensen and Maria Bello.This is a Tedie fanfic Tom & Edie Stall and is based on the trailer, the clips and reviews we had access. Edie POV
1. Watch your back

**Title**: The Love behind Violence

**Author: **Dryqueen and TitaUndómiel

**Pairing**: Tedie (Tom and Edie Stall)

**Rating**: PG-13 (**R** later)

**Summary**: This is a Tedie fanfic (Tom & Edie Stall) and is based on the trailer, the clips and reviews we had access. This is just speculation cause we haven't seen A History of Violence.

It starts in the scene where Edie is talking to Ed Harris character (Carl Fogarty). This is Edie POV.

**Disclaimer**: All the characters belong to John Olson, David Cronenberg and New Line. **This is just speculation. **

**Author's Note**: We are having great fun writing it, trying to discover what is going to happen in the film. If the film is very different from what we wrote we apologise but please **REVIEW**!

"The love behind Violence"

Chapter 1-"Watch your back"

Today's morning was a tough one. Tom showed up paralysed with fear. I don't know why, but he wouldn't tell. Each day that passes we talk less. These mobsters are making our life a nightmare and I can't see the end of it.

Trying to forget all this shit, I went out with Sarah. Oh my God, my little girl was so naïve about this entire story. She didn't understand…of course, she is only five years old, but Jack was different, unfortunately. He understood everything, and it was distressing him.

All my hopes about having a calm afternoon were gone when Sarah disappeared. I called for her but she didn't showed up, instead I saw those friezing eyes looking to me. He was in the middle of the shop, like he as waiting for me, it was the guy from the diner that called Tom by Joey.

"My daughter, where is she?" I asked him

"Nothing to worry about, Mrs Stall, I've been watching over her." He answered with sarcasm

"Who are you?"

"I'm an old friend of your husband"

"I don't believe you"-or maybe I didn't want to

"Why don't you ask Tom…ask him. How come he's so good at killing people?" he said like he was devil himself.

He then pointed out "There she is!" he said, "Sarah is over there!"

I was surprised that he knew the name of my daughter, but didn't give a shit and walked away.

"Watch your back, Mrs Stall"

"Why?" I asked with both curiosity and sarcasm

"Because when I want something, I get it"

"I don't know what you want and I don't really care"

"You should care about what I want, because what I want might change your life" the conversation ended there; I just wanted to hold my daughter.

While we were leaving the shop I could still fell his eyes on my back, "watch your back, Mrs Stall" he had said, what in the hell does he think about coming all the way here just to destroy my family…maybe Tom had done something really bad…

Since then I started doubting my husband.

I arrived home exhausted, just to find Tom sounded asleep in the couch…he looked so peaceful, like nothing had happened.

I missed those normal days without reporters, mobsters…

I said to Sarah to go upstairs, Tom and I needed to talk.


	2. The Silence between

Chapter 2-"The Silence between"

I approached the couch and stayed there staring at him. He suddenly woke up. He looked at me worried by the expression on my face, but before asking anything, he kissed me.

"Hi…"he said, still half asleep.

"Hi…"I answered, not knowing what to say.

"What's wrong?" he asked as gently as he could.

"Nothing" I didn't want to worry him about the scene at the shop.

"You know you can trust me," he said brushing his lips through my neck. But I didn't know anymore.

His hands had started doing their magic on my back. It was unbearable.

"Please Tom, stop!" I said and backed away abruptly "Sarah is upstairs…"

"It's not because of Sarah, is it?" he asked

I thought about it for some time, maybe I didn't want to.

"No…" I answered shyly

"Then what is the problem?" his voice was rough, not gentle…

"I found…or he found me. Anyway, the guy from the diner… the one with the strange eye"

"Where?" he asked with a worried look.

"At the shop"

"Did she saw him?" he asked me referring to Sarah.

"I don't know but she didn't understand what was happening"

"That's good…"

We were silent for a while. Our marriage was becoming **VERY** silent, in every sense of the word.

"And you. Are you ok?" he asked gently, again.

"Since when do you care?"

"Since the day you entered my life" his lips inches away from mine.

He got closer and closer. Closer than these last days. We hadn't touched each other or make love like we used to do, since this all crap started.

He started kissing me, and his tongue was making its way into my mouth when I stopped him.

"Tom… stop…we don't have time for this" I managed to say between kisses.

"Shh…" he said while trying to lean over me.

"STOP!" I cried out, very upset, and got up.

"Why? Are you trying to avoid me?"

May be I am, but it's not the point, so I said "Don't you see? Our life is a mess…and I don't really want to _mess up_ with you right here, right now"

He was mad at me, but said nothing because we heard a car parking outside our house.


	3. The intruders

Chapter 3-The Intruders

"Are you waiting for someone?" I asked with sarcasm.

He nodded negatively. At that time, Sarah had already gotten downstairs. "Sarah go to your room, I'll be right there" I told her.

"But why, mom?"

"Just go upstairs, baby." Tom told her and then went outside without a word. I stayed there petrified…he had said baby…I missed him so much. It was hard to resist him.

After Sarah had gone upstairs I followed Tom.

When I arrived, I saw three guys: one was the mob guy from the shop and the other two had been with him at the diner. Tom had a gum in his hands, the same gun I have pointed at him (accidentally) that morning. They had been talking for a while.

"I told you, I've never been to Philadelphia." Tom said

"You almost believe your own crap, don't you?" the man from the shop asked my husband. "You try so hard to be this other guy is painful to watch" Then he called one of his partners "Charlie!"

That "Charlie" opened one of the back doors of the car saying, "Look what we found…" with irony.

The sight stunned me: my son Jack was being taken out of the car, "MOM!" he cried out.

I started running towards him, yelling his name desperately. But Tom grabbed me, preventing me from carrying on, "Edie, Edie!" he shouted, "No! No!"

He looked into my eyes and holding my arms, whispered, "Wait!"

"Is our son!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Go inside and wait with Sarah"

"But…" he stopped my words by brushing his lips against mine. I could feel the mobsters starring at us, but I didn't really care, "Just go…"

"Be safe" it was the only thing I could say because I was very worried about him.

I went inside, and Sarah came running into my arms, she was so afraid, "Everything is going to be all right" I said to calm her down.

Suddenly jack came storming inside, "God, are you ok? Did they treat you badly?" I asked embracing him. "I'm fine, mom"

"Please, take Sarah upstairs! It's safer," I said, and he obeyed.

Minutes passed, but felt like an eternity. Then Tom came inside…

To be continued

**Author's note**: We're going on holidays, so you will have to wait for the 4th chapter. We will keep writing on paper. Please, REVIEW!


	4. Troube in Heaven

4th chapter- "Trouble in heaven"(this chapter is rated M/R)

"Are they gone?" I asked worried

"No…no!" I just came to get the gentlemen some coffee!" he said and I made a stupid face, "What?"

"Oh, Edie! I'm kidding," he's a real bastard…

"Now you're kidding? Jesus, Tom!"

"What's your problem?" he asked

"Oh, nothing. Just the simple fact that our son was kidnapped by a bunch of…of…those friends of yours." I shot

"Come on, 'Mrs Stall'. Jack is here and safe." He stated calmly. Tom had changed, he was a different person, "Damned luck!" I shouted

"What's wrong with you, woman?"

"Fuck you, Tom!" I said and went upstairs.

I got into Jack's room and said, "Pack your things! You're going to your grandma's house."

"Why, mom?"

"Because I told you to and is safer there."

Then I went to Sarah's room, "Baby, I'm going to pick some clothes and you're going to your grandma's, ok?"

"Ok, mommy." Sarah said as Jack came inside, "Mom, Henry called and asked if I wanted to stay at his place, instead. Can I?"

"Yeah, Jack, you can."

When everything was ready we got downstairs, "Don't say that you're leaving." Tom said worried, noticing the bags, "Unfortunately, no" I said sarcastically, "I'm taking MY children to a safer place"

"Where?"

"Sarah is going to my mother's and Jack to Henry's"

They said goodbye to their father and we left.

I first left Jack at Henry's and then went to my mother's place

"Hello, my dear!" my mother welcomed me, "And how is my sweet little girl?" she asked Sarah

"She's fine," I answered, and then turned to my daughter, "Sarah, go say hi to grandpa!" I told her.

I asked my mother if Sarah could stay at her place, and she agreed, "What happened?" my mother asked

"Nothing." I answered not wanting to worry her about the visit of the mobsters to my place; "I just need to work out some things with Tom…" I added shyly

"Did you argue?" she asked concerned

"Kind of…we haven't been getting along well since that problem at the diner."

"Did he hit you?"

"No!" I answered stunned at her question, "He would never do that", and at least I thought so.

"I need to go now," I said "Thank you for taking Sarah"

"No problem, dear. You'll see, everything is going to be alright," my mother told me and I left.

When I arrived home, Tom was nowhere to be found so I started looking for him, he was at the bathroom having a bath. He was lying in the tub and because of the water the bathroom was killing hot. His eyes were shut when he asked softly, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you…"

"I guess you found what you wanted," he said with a smile, "What for?"

"I didn't know were you were."

As he got up, I turned my eyes away from Him. I know he is my husband but I didn't feel comfortable with that situation, "Why are you turning away from me?" he asked upset

"I don't know, Tom." I answered "I know nothing now…" I added as he came to stand in front of me.

"You know I love, don't you?" he asked in a low voice

"I'm not sure," I said not looking at him the eyes, "You've changed. I don't know you anymore…"

"I'm sorry…for everything," he said as he hugged me

He started kissing my lips and then my mouth. I missed those kisses that we used to share every day…it wasn't like that anymore. As his tongue was entwining with mine he started unzipping my jeans, I could feel his hardness pressing against me, but I didn't want him to continue, "Tom stop, please." I begged him.

He stopped to look at me in the eyes, "Edie, please, I need you," after saying this he continued trying to take my jeans off, "Stop!" I shouted.

"I don't understand you anymore, Edie" he said with teary eyes, "You were always the 'insatiable' one."

I felt so ashamed, made me remember that episode with the cheerleading outfit, the day I made Tom a 69…maybe he was right by saying that I used to be the "insatiable one", "Alright, now the problem is mine. You're a joke, Tom."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the one with identity problems, aren't you?"

"And you are the one who doesn't want to have sex, 'aren't you'?" he said has he put a towel around his waist covering his…his…thing.

"I have my reasons." I shot

"Sarah is not at home," he said sarcastically, again.

Not knowing what to say, I asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

"You know what I would love to _eat_, but I see now that you can't give me that."

"Yes, I know Tom. Scrambled eggs." I said with a fake smile

I zipped my jeans and took off the bathroom.

To be continued

Author's note: Tom is a lot more sarcastic in our fanfiction than in the movie. Please review.


	5. Heaven in Hell

Chapter 5 -"Heaven in Hell"

I was cooking the scrambled eggs when I noticed that Tom had neither came downstairs nor laid the table as he usually did.

Dinner was served, "Aren't you coming, Tom?" I shouted.

"I wish I was…" he said as he came downstairs.

"And you say you're not a joke!" I said in a playful tone but upset.

"Anything to make you smile, baby." he answered before kissing my lips to which I didn't reply.

We headed to the empty table; Tom gave me a look of unsatisfaction,"So…" Tom said.

"So, what?" I asked playing innocent.

"Forget it." He said as he laid the table, and I was the winner this time.

We sat and ate silently. The silence was making me nervous and I wanted to cry but I couldn't. My hands started shaking.

"Is everything ok?" he asked gently

I broke off crying. I didn't want him to see me like this so I went to the toilet. I knew he wanted to follow me but he stayed still.

In toilet I washed my face and when I was calmer I went to the sitting room and sat on the sofa. Then Tom joined me.

"Tell me the truth…" I said starring at the wall.

"What?" Tom asked

"Tell me the truth…who are you?" I asked, this time looking straight in the eyes of the man I once loved.

"Sometimes the truth hurts" he said not looking away from me.

"I'm already hurt"

There was a long silence, and then Tom said, "Yes I was Joey Cusack."

My world fell apart, my life in the last eighteen years was a lie, "How could you lie to me, you're a fucking bastard, son of a bitch," I shouted, "I don't even know what you are…" I added with disgust in my voice.

I stormed off the room toward the stairs, he followed me, "You don't treat me like that, Edie" and I avoided him. He grabbed me so he could look at my face, "Fuck you, Joey!" I said and pulled away but he was able to slap me down. I felt so afraid that I run up the stairs but he grabbed me again so I hit him to defend myself but he was stronger and got on top of me. I was then laid on my stairs.

Tom started kissing me hard, almost painful, while taking my jeans off. He was very turned on. Oh my God…me too! I wanted him to take me right there, but fuck! I wouldn't let him take me by force; I thought he wanted to rape me. The pressure he was making over me, made my back crash against the steps. The pain was unbearable so I cried, "Oh God!"

"What? Are you getting excited?" Tom asked sarcastically.

"You are hurting me…", but Tom didn't seem to care and continued kissing me, this time on the neck.

He put his hands on my hips and pushed me up so his entrance would be easier and I felt my back being rubbed against the steps. I cried in pain and said, "Stop! I'm scared…"

He lifted me by my hips and crushed me against the wall, "Don't be…" he told me with his husky voice.

I surrendered. I wanted to fuck him as much as he wanted to fuck me. Maybe it was all the hate I felt for him. I kissed him hard on the mouth as I was trying to unzip his trousers with a sudden desire that surprised Tom, "You're not running away this time?" he asked.

"No" I answered. At that time I had already taken off his trousers and was working on his boxers. When I was finished I kissed him again on the mouth. Our tongues met and started fighting for domination. As I was distracted with the fight, Tom took my panties off.

"Jesus!" I moaned as I felt his hardness pressed against my bare skin.

"I'm not loosing you this time, Edie" he said with his sexy voice, "God! I want you!"

I kissed him on the lips and said (with my own sexy voice), "Then take me…"

So he did. He lifted me by my hips and entered me violently. I curled my legs around his hips and we rocked hard, harder than ever.

After we both came, we stood there regaining our breaths.

I felt confused. It wasn't Tom who had done that, he wasn't like that.

I felt ashamed because I had given up so easily and run away to my room.

When I arrived I took the rest of my clothes off and looked at the mirror to see my sore back. I put on my robe and tried to hold back my tears.

I run down the stairs to find Tom looking out of the window. He didn't look at me!

"I'm your wife, you've fucked me over," I shouted at him, "Now you're going to look at me"

When he finally looked at me I saw the hurt in his eyes. He didn't like what he was… he didn't like his past.

"Who is that Joey Cusack?" I asked, "Is true what that mob said? That you are really good at killing people?" I was almost crying, "Because I've never seen you as an assassin…"

"Edie, you have to believe in me." He said with plead in his voice.

"Believe… you? You must be kidding" I answered, "You lied to me all these years. Every time I called you 'Tom' you were lying to me. Because you never said what you really were, what you really did…"

"It was Joey Cusack who did those things, not Tom Stall." He said truthfully.

I felt rage invading myself, "Very funny, Tom" I stopped thinking, "Or whatever you are," then I continued, "Just tell me who fucked me on the stairs. Because it mustn't have been Tom Stall the family man. We'd never had a fuck like that, Tom."

His face was painted with hurt, and I wanted him to feel more, just like I felt, "Joey is not only good at killing people, but also great at fucking them!"


End file.
